


Whisky Tango Foxtrot

by Arcangel64



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcangel64/pseuds/Arcangel64
Summary: This is a story of A boy named Jack and a girl named Genavieve who wake up to discover that everyone has disappeared and they both go on a romantic and survival filled adventure.





	1. Beginning

Jack woke with a start and realized he was in his math class must have dozed off he thought. Then jack looked around and realized that he was all alone “ Must have slept longer than I thought, why didn’t anybody wake me up?” Jack got up and checked the time on his phone. “ That’s strange it’s only 10:00am, people should be in this class because it’s only second period”. Jack picked up his backpack and moved out into the hall, he looked side to side and saw no one. “Hmmmmmm that’s odd, where the hell is everyone?” Jack then turned left down the hallway and kept looking around eventually getting to the end after checking inside all the classrooms. “ Hmm maybe they are in the Roper.” Jack then lightly ran to the Roper Auditorum and went inside. Jack then looked around and yelled “ Hello is anybody here? at all?!” Jack looked around sighed and then walked out and thought for a few moments, then said “ There’s no assembly, no meeting, it’s not lunchtime where is everybody?” Jack then realized he hadn’t eaten breakfast so he lightly ran to the luchroom and looked around and then grabbed a sandwhich that he had seen the lunchladies making earlier that day. (Meanwhile in another part of the school.)  
Genavieve woke up yawning and rubbed her eyes as she looked around wondering where everyone else was. Genavieve got up, grabbed her bag and started towards the door. Then her stomach grumbled and she remembered that she hadn’t eaten breakfast today. Genavieve wandered out into the hall looked around, and started towards the lunchroom and surprisingly saw no one in any of the classes or in the hall. She looked at the lunchroom and saw that the door was open “ So someone is here then”, She went inside and saw a young guy who she recognized as Jack one of her friends and her crush. She stood there silently for a few seconds looking at what Jack looked like tall lean muscular bleached hair and the best of all blue eyes with silver tinges dotting the iris of his eyes. Jack’s POV Jack knew Genavieve was there and he knew she was looking at him just like he was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes She was a little shorter than him but she was lean not muscular brown eyes and she was cure and attractive in her own way and Jack had the hugest crush on her but didn’t know if she shared his feelings which she did but he didn’t know that. Jack then looked up at her and said “ Well, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down it’s gravy and biscuits today and since we the only people here we have a lot to eat.” Genavieve went over dropped her bag on the table and then walked over and saw that Jack had warmed up biscuits and poured way to much gravy on them she smiled to herself, then went over and sat down across from Jack and dug in with her fork. They stayed like that for a few minutes then when the last bite had been taken they looked up at each other at the same time. Jack spoke first “ Have you seen anyone else like Alex or Brad or anyone at all?” “ No Jack your the first person I’ve seen where is everyone? I’m worried.” Genavieve looked scared Jack thought more than I’ve ever seen her before. Jack then said “ Whatever’s happened we’ll figure it out I promise no matter what I’ll protect you Gen.” Genavieve smiled at Jack and thought yeah Jack will protect me but eventually I want to learn how to fight for myself, he’ll have to teach me some Kali or something. Then Genavieve said “ What do we do now leave the school Twin falls or do we stay?” Jack thought about this for a moment then said “ We have to figure out what’s happened so we grab what we can from town then leave head to Boise first.” Genavieve smiled and said “ I thought you’d say that, Let’s go.”


	2. Boise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make there way to Boise and they get a little creepy.

They both walked out of the school and crossed the street to get to first go to the Dollar Store and then the nearest gas station to find out what could be usable for their short journey to Boise, Idaho. Genavieve suggested they split up and she would go to the gas station and Jack would go to the dollar store. they agreed without argument and split up. Jack’s Pov: He went into the dollar store, stopped, bent over and pulled out his kali sticks just in case, suddenly he wished he had his master swords, but a weapon was a weapon so Jack picked up his bag and continued through the store to grab whatever he thought was necessary. Jack was hoping as he walked through the store that Genavieve would grab as many monster energy drinks as she could because it would be good to have those just in case. He thought he better be prepared if she didn’t so he left extra storage in his bag. Jack walked through the store and stopped in the Shampoo aisle and picked up shampoo, band aids, medicinal supplies, and whatever else there was. He then stopped and cursed to himself “Shit, why are we doing this if we can just grab my car and go to our houses to grab whatever we need…..ahh forget it.” He quickly packed up what he had grabbed and then went out of the store after picking some Reese’s cups for the trip. Genavieves Pov: After running into the gas station, Genavieve couldn’t help but say, “Surprise, surprise, it’s fucking empty again.” with her tone dripping sarcasm. She quickly ran through the small space to grab food and drinks from the shelves, and after spotting some Monster she remembered that Jack loved Monster and would probably want some. So, as any good friend would do she took two full cases with her. Genavieve was about to leave when she felt the need and went to the back of the station to use the restroom. Jack walked into the station and looked around worrying if Genavieve had disappeared on him as well. Back at Genavieves POV She heard the door to the station open and immediately grew scared, maybe it was the person or thing that made everybody disappear, maybe it had made Jack disappear. She grew even more scared as she heard footsteps getting closer and closer until she heard them stop at the door, someone jiggled the handle and then started to knock louder on the door. Genavieve finally dared to yell “What the hell do you want, I’m not going anywhere with you!!” Then she heard Jack say “Well that’s a relief. I thought a big old monster was in there, wait here I’ll go get my car.” Genavieve sighed and finished up and went out of the restroom, Jack was already gone going to get his car she thought. Jacks Pov: He sprinted over to the school and got in his blue 2016 Dodge Charger and drove over to the gas station, honked and waited for Genavieve. After a minute she came out of the station with their bags so he got out of the car and helped her put the bags in the backseat of the car. Then they both got in, put their seatbelts on and Jack drove out of the parking lot and turned right to head towards Perrine Bridge and Boise to check if anybody was there. Genavieve looked over at Jack and asked “Will we be stopping in Boise or continuing on to another city?” Jack looked away from the road for a second then looked back saying,“ It depends on what happens in Boise, if it’s the same as here we continue on to maybe Las Vegas or Seattle it really just depends on what happens.” She nodded and promptly laid her head down and said, “I’m going to go to sleep for a while, wake me when we get there.” 1 hour later: Jack stopped the car and looked at what he saw and cursed “Damnit why this?” cars everywhere blocking his way to get through and as expected no one was to be seen, not even a dog or deer in sight. Jack took this time that he now had and looked over at Genavieve and saw that she looked really cute while she was sleeping. When he saw her smile and thought “ She must be having such a good dream”. He looked at her, a face he wanted to hold and lips he wanted to put his on. He looked at her hair, smiled and said softly to himself “ Why, do you have such long hair Gen?” Genavieve’s POV: She felt the car stop, heard Jack curse to himself and then she felt his eyes on her, and she smiled hoping against all hope he would wake her then kiss her fully on her lips so she could grab his hair and kiss even harder back. Her hopes shattered when she heard Jack say “Gen wake up” then shake her a little. She pretended to still be asleep for a minute then “woke up” and looked at him wondering what actually was going on. She then looked out the front window to see what Jack had seen. Cars, so many fucking cars and no way to get through, she cursed silently they had to go back, turn around and eventually follow the other route to Boise which would take at least an hour to get back then almost 4 hours to get to Boise and it was 11:00am so the entire thing would take until 4:00pm, Jack would be tired even if she took over for a couple hours then again he was always tired she thought to herself. Then she looked over at Jack and said “So, time to turn around then, want me to drive for a while?” He looked at her and said “Not right now, but I’ll wake you when I do need a respite, I promise”. He smiled at her then started to turn the car around. 5 hours later Genevieve’s POV: She had gotten the wheel two hours ago and had dranken what was left of Jack’s first Monster. “Finally we’re here” she smiled and was about to wake Jack up until she saw how he looked when he was asleep. He looked “cute”, not usually a word she would use to describe him but he really did look cute, cute enough for her that she lightly reached forward and moved some hair out of his face so she could stare at his beautiful face. Fearing he would wake up she pulled her hand back and said “ Jack wake up we’re here.” He woke up suddenly and looked around blearily and yawned hugely, “So we’re here. should we find somewhere to sleep?” Jack said with a small smirk, then his hopes of sleeping the rest of the day were dashed as Genavieve said “That sounds amazing, but we do have to look around for at least a couple hours to see if someone is here, then if no one is here we’ll stay here and decide what to do in the morning.” They looked around for about 4 hours and found no one, not even a tumbleweed. With that done they went to The Grove Hotel,it was of course empty as they got there and went inside. With their bags in hand they went up to the King Grand Suite after grabbing the keys. On the way up however,Genavieve brought up a subject that needed to be discussed “ So, what are we going to be doing if we can’t find anybody in Seattle, or San Francisco?” she asked Jack who responded with “ It depends on what happens I would like to find other people because we are way out of our league in this situation.” Gen frowned “What if God did this to us because we weren’t worthy to got to Heaven.” Jack shook his head laughed and said “ I don’t think its that way Gen maybe we just got lucky we weren’t picked up, taken away or killed by whatever or whoever took everybody, maybe we’re not lucky who knows?” The elevator dinged and opened so they got out of the elevator and walked over to the door to the suite unlocked it and walked in and at the same time both said “ Holy Shit, it’s beautiful.” Genavieve had her mouth open in surprise and wonder in what she was seeing several rooms in one place a living room, a kitchen, two separate room, two bathrooms with showers and a big giant flat screen. She saw that Jack however had walked over opened the doors to the terrace and walked onto it to look around. She went straight to one of the bedrooms to claim it and put her stuff in it for the night such as clothes to put on in the morning, her makeup,shampoo and other things like that. After that was all done she walked out and nearly fainted when she saw Jack sitting on the railing sitting like a buddhist monk in prayer with perfect balance not shaking one bit which left her a little jealous. She went out onto the terrace with him and they both looked at each other then stay there for a few hours before eating then going to sleep in different beds. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me awhile mostly because I can only write during school so sorry and a new chapter of the story of Jack will be up soon I promise.


	3. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genavieve has a bad dream

Genevieve woke up with tears streaming down her face. She then got up out of bed after wiping the tears off her face and thought about the dream she had, initiate dream sequence( She felt the cold wind blowing against her face and the damp feeling her feet felt, she looked around and saw dead trees blowing in the wind all around her then she heard it, the worst sound she had ever heard Jack’s screaming it was so full of anguish, fear and pain that she immediately turned around and started running towards the sound, running past the trees which seemed to be smiling evilly at her as she ran past them. She ran for what felt like hours, and she was sweating heavily as she suddenly stopped in a clearing and cried out aloud as she bore witness to Jack’s body the bruises purple recent and the cuts deep and long, she looked at his face when he grabbed her hand suddenly saying “ Gen, run you need to ru..” his breathing distilled before he could say the rest and she said “ No, no,no no no you can’t be dead not like this, not like this” she started crying and then she felt the cold bloodied hands grab her shoulders, she slowly turned her head and screamed as she saw Jack’s face then she looked down and it was her self that was lying there dead while Jack put a cut into her back long and shallow then she woke up. End dream sequence  
Genevieve walked towards the bathroom and got in and took a shower staying in the shower for about 45 minutes just crying to herself as she thought about the dream and those hands over and over again until she heard a soft knock on her door and Jack’s soft words “ Gen, when your done breakfast is ready… I made pancakes with chocolate chips.” She lifted her head up quickly to quickly it turned out when water from the shower head went up her nose, as she coughed and sputtered she heard Jack’s quiet laugh outside the door then his steps as he walked away most likely to the kitchen. She quickly got out of the shower dried herself and walked into her room to put some clothes on. Once she had put some clothes on and some deodorant and brushed her teeth, she went to the kitchen. When she got there she started laughing as she saw Jack in an apron that read “ Please don’t do anything to the cook” and when she started laughing she couldn’t stop until she was on the floor hysterically laughing her ass off, she finally after a few minutes stopped looked at Jack’s face and started laughing again until she finally stopped and got up after Jack said “ If ya don’t stop laughing I’m going to eat all the pancakes myself and you won’t get any.”   
She went over to the counter grabbed a plate and let Jack put 4 pancakes some sausage and eggs on her plate then she sat down and saw Jack had made himself eggs, sausage, and hashbrowns for himself, he also poured her some orange juice while he poured himself some coffee and put two sugars, creamer and some honey then stirred it and started to eat. She was so hungry she just gobbled it all down and looked up and saw Jack staring at her with the weirdest look in his eyes like she was the last piece of cake on a plate and an adult had told him he couldn’t have it. When he noticed her looking at him he quickly looked down and he was.. blushing she had never seen him blush before and he looked cute while he did it then she remembered her dream and the look that he had given her right before he cut her, she shivered and put down her fork she had lost her appetite. Jack looked up as her fork clattered on the table and said: “ What’s wrong are you not hungry or something.” She looked up “ Oh I’m just full I’ll eat the rest for lunch or something,” she said with a fake smile that didn’t reach her eyes and hoped that Jack wouldn’t notice unfortunately he did notice and ignored it, got up took her plate and walked silently towards the kitchen. Jack’s POV He looks directly at Gen and saw her smile and lie through her teeth but when he noticed her eyes all he saw was fear and something else he didn’t like no he didn’t like it at all it was fear of him not whatever happened to all the rest of civilization, she was afraid of Jack for some reason or another so he got up silently and walked to the kitchen with both plates.   
Back to Gen’s Pov She suddenly got up and yelled at Jack “ WHY why are you so calm about this, people are dead, gone there’s most likely nobody in the world but us and your making pancakes and your somehow not freaked out at all about this how, how are you so heartless.” Jack suddenly turned around anger in his eyes, he dropped the plates and said “ You think I’m not scared or angry you don’t know anything Genevieve, I’ve officially lost my friends, my family, everything, right now I want to grab a gun and pull the trigger on myself, you say I’m heartless, but I’m not I I am just better at not showing my emotions because where I come from you show emotions you get dead.” Jack then went to the door and left the suite to calm down, and he left Genevieve there all alone again crying as she ran to her room shut the door and jumped on the bed crying herself to sleep. She woke up about five hours later thinking that she should go see if Jack was back from wherever he had gone, so she got up and went over to Jack’s room and knocked on the door no one answered, so she knocked again and again until she was pounding on Jack’s door and finally she stopped and listened to nothing, not even the soft beats that usually came from Jack’s earbuds. She quickly jiggled the knob on the door, and it opened for her, so she went in and saw nothing the but the bed and Jack’s bag. She looked again and decided to go over to Jack’s bag, she opened it and saw the usual boy stuff deodorant, gum, a book, a couple of sketchbooks and a diary. She hesitated then grabbed the diary and opened it to see what Jack had written for April 27, 2018, It’s my birthday yeah I’m finally 18 and still have no idea what the heck I’m going to do with my life, but at least Gen and Alex made it a freaking awesome party. I swear on my life if Rudy ever touches her like that again I’m going to show him how it is in real life that little fake ass thug prick called Gen a bitch he’s so fucking lucky that I didn’t whoop his arse all around the house.”  
That was odd she hadn’t minded when Rudy called her a bitch, she knew that he acted tough so people wouldn’t know about certain things. She had known Jack was angry at Rudy but didn’t think it was on her behalf. She turned the pages until she reached the entry from five days ago Genevieve, god damn it why can’t I just be brave enough and ask her to Prom. It’s so easy just go up ask the girl I like if she wants to go to Prom. Fucking Hell why did Katelyn have to ask me I was about to ask Gen couldn’t refuse her it would have been rude and mean to her besides Gen’s going with Jonathan. I have no idea what I’m going to do if Jonathan and she do it together I may just leave just get out of Twin forever grab my things and hit the road maybe become like Chris Mccandless though without the dying part.” She felt weird a tingly sensation in her heart it felt weird to be reading Jack’s thoughts on her, but at least she now knew he felt the same for her or did until that fight they had. She put the diary away and thought about what was most likely to happen to her in the future, see if they encountered any man and they tried sleeping with her, Jack would kill them even if they were human he was just that kind of person someone who protects his friends no matter the cost. She would eventually have to lose her v-card, and she wanted to lose it to Jack but not right away maybe in a year or two when she wanted to settle down and live with Jack. She thought of him for a minute, then decided screw it and went back to her room and found the photo album of her adventures with her friends especially the pictures where she had convinced Jack to let her take pictures of him by himself. She looked through the album for about a minute then found the picture she wanted it was of him the time they had gone swimming with each others families, and he was wearing only his swimsuit no shirt to cover it up plus he was all wet from having just gotten out of the water when she convinced him to let her take a pic of him after promising not to show to the entire class. She knew every detail of this image his hair in a way that said “ don’t care” and every muscle, the bulge that she hadn’t realized was there until after taking the pic the water on his chest the tattoos that people only saw when he allowed them to, his beautiful silver eyes, the way that his hair looked like in the sun. She decided that she was going to masturbate to Jack’s photo and hope he didn’t get back for awhile. Jack’s POV: He had left about an hour ago and now he was ready to go back until he saw something move out of the corner of his eye it was a large shape that was running away after he had noticed it, so he ran after it to see what or who it was. After about 3 minutes of running he lost sight of it for a few seconds before he felt something hit him in the back of his head then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so long


End file.
